


The Walk

by ThatNerdNextDoor23



Category: Lockwood & Co. - Jonathan Stroud
Genre: But only if you squint, Cute, Dont blame me for this, F/M, Fluff, Locklyle, No Angst, Short & Sweet, So Sweet It'll Rot Your Teeth, Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Well - Freeform, a tiny bit of angst, also., i finally have ao3 woo hoo, its real sweet, lockwood is nervous boi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 15:57:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20048701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatNerdNextDoor23/pseuds/ThatNerdNextDoor23
Summary: At the end of The Empty Grave, Lucy takes a walk with Lockwood. They're out longer than expected. That's not a bad thing.





	The Walk

Lockwood was waiting for me at the front door. He looked a bit surprised to see me, I guess he wasn't sure I'd come.

Holly and Quill were putting together the new coffee table, (The other one had been shattered to pieces.) "We're going out, need anything?" I asked, out of habit I guess. The two of them looked up, looked from me to Lockwood, and then glanced at each other. A knowing smile passed between them. Darn gays and their romance raydars... "Nope, nothing at all. Have fun!" Holly smiled brightly.

"Yeah, okay then." I pretended like I didn't know that they thought this was a date. Because it wasn't. Was it? I mean, he gave me a gift and then asked me to go for a walk and oh God, it was a date. Heat started to creep up my neck and it took everything I had to push it back down.

Lockwood handed me my coat, "Thanks." He smiled back, but he seemed distracted, he looked down at his feet. He was nervous. Lockwood was nervous. Because he was going on a date with me? That couldn't be right, there had to be more. Definitely.

"All right! You kids have fun! But not too much fun." Holly ushered us out the door. Quill nodded, "Yes. Right. Be safe. And," He grabbed Lockwood by the shoulder, "No funny business young man. You bring her home by 9:00 understood?" He wagged his finger at Lockwood. "Y-yes, sir?" Lockwood was taken aback. Quill only nodded and let him go.

We had been ushered onto the front steps. Holly handed me my purse, and Lockwood his wallet. "Have fun!" She said again and winked at me. Then the door was shut in our faces. We stood there for a moment. "Did they just-" Lockwood stuttered. "Yeah, they did." Then I laughed. Then he was laughing.

And there we were, Anthony Lockwood and Lucy Carlyle, on our way to our first date standing on our front porch, laughing so hard we could barely breathe. We had to lean on each other to stay upright. When we finally stopped laughing, he asked, "So, dinner?" I nodded, still smiling like an idiot. "I thought you'd never ask." He grinned back at me.

I had grabbed Lockwood's arm when we were laughing, when I pulled back, he interlaced our fingers. He did it like we'd held hands a million times. It certainly felt like we had. I really liked the way our fingers fit together. I'd never thought that his long and thoughtful fingers, would fit my rough and short ones. But they did. They fit together perfectly. We held hands the whole walk.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

We talked the whole walk to dinner. Then we talked at dinner. (We didn't have much money on us, so we just ate at a cafe.) Then we talked as we sat at the park and watched the sunset. Well, I watched the sunset. Lockwood was looking at me. "What are you looking at?" I asked. "You." He replied.

"Why?"

"Because I like too, Luce."

"That's silly."

"Why?"

"Because there isn't much to look at." It was an honest answer, a real one. The truth. And Lockwood didn't like that answer. "Why would you say that?" He leaned forward to look me in my face. "Because it's true." My throat tightened, it was suddenly hard to breathe.

Lockwood shook his head. "No, it's not. You're beautiful Luce. Gorgeous. Completely brilliant. You take my breath away whenever you walk into the room. Everything makes sense with you Lucy. I'd be completely lost without you. I know I've told you that before, but it's true. I really would. But you make everything right. You make me think rationally when we're on jobs. But you also make me feel."

"I'd closed myself off for so long, I'd forgotten. But you reminded me. No, that's wrong." He shook his head and glared at the ground. "You taught me." He nodded as if that was right. "You taught me how to love. You give me strength Luce. You cast all my problems away with just a glance at me. It baffles me, not just how you do it but," The space between us was growing smaller. Lockwood ran his hand through his hair, ruthlessly destroying it.

"How you don't even know you're doing it. For a long time, I thought that just being around you would be enough. For you to just, look at me, the way you do. Not like I'm something less or greater, not with sympathy and sadness. When you look at me, you look at me like I'm equal. Like I'm your friend. Like you care." He stopped and really looked at me. For a long time. He was trying to say something, I could tell, so I waited. And I shortened the distance between us.

"Lucy Carlyle..." Lockwood's hand reached up to my cheek, he hesitated, but I leaned into his touch as he caressed my cheek. He cleared his throat, his cheeks turning red.

"Luce. I'm in love with you."

I didn't know what to say. I couldn't breathe. How do you respond to something so meaningful, when you've never heard anyone say that before? I couldn't breathe.

So I didn't say anything. I was sitting there, looking at Lockwood. Really looking. At his face, his brown hair falling into his eyes. I couldn't breathe. My hands itched to move it, so I did. I reached up and brushed his hair to the side. Revealing his darker brown eyes that swirled with color. Eyes that haunted me when I closed my own. Eyes I could stare at all day long. Eyes that could see the dead. They were searching my own right now.

I couldn't breathe.

I looked at his lips. How soft they looked. I wondered if they would fit against mine. I wondered what they tasted like. I couldn't breathe. I wondered if kissing him would help.

"Say something Luce."

I couldn't breathe. I couldn't speak. But actions speak louder than words, and I've never been very good at words anyhow.

So I leaned forward and closed the distance. I kissed him.

I kissed Anthony Lockwood.

And he kissed me back.

God. I hadn't realized how long I've wanted to do that. Turns out our lips did fit together. Perfectly. And he tasted like everything Lockwood was. Passionate and sweet and maybe a bit of coffee from our dinner. But I really didn't care. I could finally breathe again.

We pulled apart, I put my forehead against his, "I love you too." I breathed. And I did. I think I've loved Anthony Lockwood since I jumped out a two story window out of a burning building, with his hand in mine. The smile that spread across his face was nothing short of beautiful. But before I had time to admire it, he pulled me into another kiss. I sighed against his mouth.

My fingers wound up into his hair, tangled and soft. Anthony's hands around my waist, pulling me ever closer. I could feel the heat of his palms through my shirt. He kissed me again and again and again. He kissed me until there was nothing left around me. Anthony could be the best medicine, the best drug. I didn't know that until now. But the way he made me feel weightless, it was addicting.

I knew it was getting dark, I knew the dead were rising, and I knew that it was getting cold. But I didn't care. The heat that came off of Anthony, from my hands in his hair, his hands on my back and waist, our chests pressed against each other. And our mouths intertwining. I felt so warm. I've never felt like this before. I found that I didn't want to lose that feeling.

We pulled apart to breathe, and I looked into his eyes. Anthony looked at me like I held the world in my hands. Then I giggled. I don't know why, but I was giggling. It just bubbled up inside me. I rest my head against his chest and laughed. "What's so funny?" Anthony's chest rumbled with laughter.

"I've wanted to do that for a long time." I sighed.

"Me too."

I laughed again. Anthony put his arms around me, and I kept my head on his chest. "You know," I said, closing my eyes, "I think you promised someone to have me home by 9:00."

"Five minutes won't hurt."

"Maybe. But six? No way."

"Six? Where'd you get that idea? At six minutes, Quill would turn all of London upsidedown in his frantic rage. But five minutes, five more minutes never hurt anyone."

I laughed again. Then I sighed against him. I felt so warm. And safe. Right there, sitting on a cold park bench, at night, with Anthony's arms around me. I was suddenly tired. Really tired. I couldn't remember the last time I slept well. Really I couldn't. But right now, in my love's arms, I felt like I could sleep a hundred years.

"Lucy...." Anthony whispered. He nudged me gently. I groaned, digging my head into his shoulder. His hand threaded through my hair. "Lucy. We have to get back. Come on now, love." I yawned. "Leave me alone Anthony." I said without thinking. He stiffened.

I sat up straight and faced him, my hand over my mouth. I can't believe I just said that. "I'm sorry I wasn't thinking-" Anthony cut me off with a kiss. It was slower and softer than before. When we pulled back, he was wearing that smile he saves just for me.

"I like the way you say it."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

I grinned, "Well then, Anthony, I think it's time we go home." Anthony held out his arm, I took it. "Of course, my dear." We stood, and he led me home. The streets were oddly quiet, and for once, I really thought, that the night was truly beautiful.

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this on Wattpad and Tumblr too, so you might have seen it before. Also, this came to me in a dream. It was wack.


End file.
